Just the two of us
by pereirandrea
Summary: The sequence of "Happily ever after...". Thanks for the support from the friends of the OBW and especially from my friend Pando.


**JUST THE TWO OF US****!!!**

Jaime was very curious about what Steve had prepared for their honeymoon...She knew that it should be something very special...

"_Where are we going Honey?"_

"_It's a surprise Sweetheart!!! Keep cool!!!"_

"_The curiosity is killing me…"_

"_I know that…"_

"_Don't be so cruel…"_

In their way to LA they began to remember a very special moment of their lives…

"_Do you remember when I came home from college on summer vacations and my mum and dad were travelling to my aunt's house in Bakersfield for the weekend?"_

"_How could I forget that? It was the first thing I remembered when I recovered my memory…"_

"_Really? You never told me this…"_

"_When I went out of school and you were waiting for me outside your car I became so surprised and happy that I almost fall down from the stairs…"_

"_And I was very surprised when I saw you…You have been changed a lot since the last time I saw you at New Year. Where were the pigtails and the freckles? You were so beautiful that I lost my breath…"_

"_Liar!!!"_

"_I'm being very serious. I'm not joking!!!"_

"_Sorry… you were very handsome too…"_

"_I took you to your tennis __classes and while I was waiting for you I started planning something for us… I was a little scared but I had to try… When I saw you at school that afternoon I had the certainty that I was deeply in love with you…"_

"_When we arrived at home you were very affectionate with me like you never was before… I was so excited with that because I knew what it would go to happen!!! But I was very frightened too!!!...and you noticed it"_

"_Of course I did because you were trembling a lot and your hands were cool…"_

"_And when you held me in your arms and started kissing me… It was an amazing feeling!!!"_

"_You melted into my arms and your heart was beating very fast… That moment I knew that you were in love with me too."_

"_When you touched my body I was completely scared because I didn't know what to do…"_

"_And what __did I say?"_

"_To stay calm and let my body does the rest…"_

"_I __caught you in my arms and went to your bedroom. I put you gently in your bed… and you remember the rest very well, don't you?"_

"_Oh yeah!!! There were the most wonderful sensations I ever had!!!_

"_Tell me… I was a fantastic teacher, wasn't I?"_

"_You really were!!!"_

"_When mum and dad arrived at home and watc__hed our faces they knew what had happened…It was impossible to hide."_

"_I got very embarrassed…"_

"_So did I!!!"_

"_Some days after your mum came to me and asked __me if I was happy… and I said to her that I never was so happy before and that I was deeply in love with you."_

"_And what she said?"_

"_That it was the only thing she expected to hear."_

"_Isn't she a remarkable woman?"_

"_Yes, she sure is."_

They were arriving in LA and Steve was driving in the direction of Beverly Hills. When Jaime noticed that, she became surprised and asked him:

"_Where are we going__? Please tell me!!!"_

"_Curious lady… You're going to see soon… Stay cool!!!"_

"_OK!!!"_

"_Good girl!!!"_

When he drove to the entrance of The Beverly Hills Hotel she asked him:

"_Are you __kidding?"_

"_No, I'm not… It's just the beginning…"_

"_Wow!!! I'm surprised!!!"_

"_You do not see anything yet!!!"_

They checked-in and were greeted by the manager of the hotel.

"_Welcome to our hotel Cel. Austin. We hope you could have unforgettable moments here!!!"_

"_Thank you!!! I'm sure we'll have a very pleasant stay here."_

"_Everything you've asked for is ready in your room… If you need something else just call the concierge."_

When they entered the room Jaime was amazed with the beauty of it. Everything was perfect!!! The room was full of yellow roses, the lights were diffuse. Their favorite songs were playing. There was a bottle of champagne with two tulip glasses and a bowl full of strawberries and another one full with chocolate bonbons waiting for them… Last but not least, the huge bed was full of yellow rose petals.

"_You thought of everything, huh?"_

"_I did my best!!! I hope you like it!!!"_

"_I love it!!! You always surprise me!!!"_

"_That's because I love you so much!!!"_

Jaime took a strawberry from the bowl, put it in Steve's mouth and gave him a kiss…

"_Hum… Just to taste if it's __sour…"_

"_Is it?"_

"_I'm not sure, let me taste again…" and put another strawberry in his mouth and kissed him again._

"_And?"_

"_Definitely not!!!" and continued kissing him._

Steve opened the champagne bottle and poured it in the glasses. He gave one of them to Jaime and proposed a toast.

"_To the only woman I ever loved in my entire life!"_

"_To this wonderful man who had the patience to wait for me for 12 years."_

"…_and 7 more __until arrive here. I was really very patient…"_

"_It's not fair…"_

"_Sorry!!! Sweetheart, we're losing time…"_

"_So, what are you waiting for?"_

The desire for each other had never been more intense. He caressed her face very softly, kissed her mouth, nibbled her earlobe and kissed a very special place in the back of her neck. She did the same to him. He started to unzip her dress and to undone her hair. He always loved to touch her hair because it was soft like silk and so perfumed. She unbuttoned his shirt and touched his strong broad shoulders and the muscles of his chest. He was amazed with her beauty. He undressed her gently and touched her velvety skin. She was wearing very sensual underwear. It was an amazing view… He took off her bra and touched her breasts and then kissed them and the rest of her body. She moaned with pleasure. He caught her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her in it very gently. They made love slowly and sensually like it was their first time together. It was so intense like they hadn't dared to imagine. Several hours later when they were completely satiated they finally surrended to sleep entwined in each other's arms.

When Steve woke up the next morning he was frightened to open his eyes and discover that all was just a dream like many other times. But he felt Jaime's perfume and realized that she was sleeping peacefully with her head in his chest and with a gorgeous smile in her lips. He stood for a few moments gazing at her. He carefully moved her to the pillows and got out of the bed because there were some things to be done before she would wake up.

He called the room service for breakfast. He ordered her favorite raspberry muffins, orange juice, buttered croissants, waffles, maple syrup, strawberry jam and grapes. He couldn't forget the coffee and the cocoa to put in it.

He woke her up with a tender kiss in her lips. She opened her eyes and stretched her body.

"_Hi there gorgeous!!!"_

"_Hi __Honey!!!"_

"_Did you sleep well?"_

"_Like an angel!!! And you?"_

"_When you let me… I slept like I was in heaven with an angel embraced with me."_

"_You're an incorrigible seducer!!!"_

"_I know that!!! Are you hungry__?"_

"_It depends… What do you have to offer?"_

"_Well…__First of all, get out of this bed lazy bones!!!"_

"_Yes, __my Colonel!!!"_

There was a white linen tablecloth on the table with floral dishes, crystal glasses and silver cutlery. In the middle of it there was a beautiful vase with fresh flowers. There was all of her favorite breakfast food on the table. She was amazed with it. They sat on the chairs to have their breakfast. They were really hungry. She saw a small box wrapped in light blue paper with silver ribbon around it right beside her plate.

"_What is it Honey__?"_

"_It's for you…"_

"_For me!!! Why?"_

"_Because I want to give you a present."_

"_More than you've already gave me?"_

"_You deserve much more than this!!!"_

"_Last night you let me to the Moon and still want to give me more… I'm not sure I deserve all of this…" _

"_Of course you do__!!! You made me the happiest man on Earth, and I love you so much because of this."_

"_I love you __very much too!!!"_

She opened the box and inside there was a very beautiful diamond ring. He put it on her finger and kissed her hand. Her eyes were full of tears. She kissed him…

"_Why are you crying Sweetheart__?"_

"_I'm so happy because I realized that I'm not dreaming…"_

"_Yes, it's __not a dream!!!"_

"_I'm very happy. We are finally together for the rest of our lives."_

"_Let's have our breakfast before I give up…"_

"_Yes… we'll need a lot of energy to stand a second round, huh?"_

"_We sure will Sweetheart!!!"_

After breakfast she went to take a shower. When she returned she was wearing a very sensual long transparent white nightgown. He was dazzling with her beauty!!! She sat down in his lap and caressed his face…

"_You're gorgeous Sweetheart!!!"_

"_It's all for you__ Honey!!! I'm all yours!!!"_

"_You know that I never imagined that such happiness could exist…"_

"_I'm yours and you're mine… We finally did it!!!"_

"_Yes, we __**FINALLY **__did…"_

Some days before the wedding they asked Rudy if she would be capable to have kids and he said that with her body's bionic systems conception was unlikely… but it was not impossible. She always dreamed to hold a baby in her arms.

"_Yesterday you asked me about kids… I would love to have kids with you!!! But we have to __try a lot… because of what Rudy said to us. What do you think about it__?"_

"_Let's __begin to try now Sweetheart!!!"_

He took her in his arms and went to the bed. They started the "second round" like she said before… They spent the rest of the day in bed.

"_Could you tell me where we are going to have our honeymoon__?"_

"_No… You'll know just at the __departure gate…"_

"_You!!!"_

They would take the 8:25pm British Airways flight to Honolulu. When they arrived at the airport Oscar, Rudy and Louise were there too. They were going back to Washington. Callahan and Russ were there too!!! While Steve went to check-in Jaime stayed with them…

"_He's driving me crazy __because of this honeymoon!!!" _

"_You'll be very surprised!!!"_

"_Callahan!!! Do you know where we are going, don't you__?"_

"_Of course I know__… all of them know… but it's secret!!!"_

"_It's not fair!!!__ All of you know except me!!! The only thing I know is that we're going to the beach…"_

"_He made us swear not to tell you…"_

Callahan took Jaime by the hand to have a private talk… She saw the ring on her finger and was amazed…

"_Wow!!! What a beautiful ring!!! _

"_He gave it to me this morning."_

"_How was your first night as husband and wife__? __Are you happy my friend__?"_

"_I can't describe how happy I am… It's like I'm dreaming!!! The night was better than I dared to imagine__!!! He thought of everything to be an unforgettable night."_

"_You can't imagine how happy I am for both of you…"_

"_I know that… and I guess that you've helped him with everything he prepared for me yesterday, huh__?__"_

"_More or less… there were some things that only he knew… __**TOP SECRET**__ like he said."_

"_He was really amazing!!!"_

Because of their clearance levels they don't have to stay in the long line for security inspection at the entrance for the departure gates. When they arrived at their departure gate she finally knew where the honeymoon would be…

"_H__onolulu__?"_

"_Did__ you like it Sweetheart?"_

"_Of course I liked it!!! I love those islands, especially Kauai!!! I always dreamed of having honeymoon there because they're very beautiful and very romantic. Can I ask you something? Are you capable to read my mind?"_

"_Yes, I am!!! But there'll be more… we'll travel first class… and the rest you'll know just when we arrive there…"_

"_First Class!!! Great!!!"_

It was a 5:30 hour flight. They slept almost all of it because they were very tired. They were received with "Alohas" and plumeria "Leis" which are the traditional Hawaiian greeting. There was a limousine waiting to carry them to the hotel. They would stay at the Halekulani at Waikiki Beach.

Their suite was very beautiful with views for the famous Waikiki Beach, Diamond Head Crater and the beautiful Pacific Ocean. There was a bottle of champagne waiting for them. And there was a card addressed to them on the table. Jaime opened the card and read it to Steve…

_Dear Steve and Jaime…_

_We're very happy that you're finally together forever… _

_We thought about giving you a very special wedding present… After a lot of thinking we found something… _

_**The Honeymoon of your dreams!!!**_

_There you are in a beautiful, romantic and charming place. _

_We hope you like it!!! _

_We love you very much!!!_

_Enjoy and b__e happy!!!_

_Oscar, Rudy and Louise, Russ and Callahan_

"_You knew about that Honey__?"_

"_I just knew about the places but not about the hotels and other things they'd planned…"_

"_Places?"_

"_Yes… We'll stay 3 nights here and then we'll fly to Kauai and stay 5 nights there."_

"_Wow!!! I loved this present!!!"_

"_After we'll go to a private island."_

"_Where did you find a private island?"_

"_I have a friend who borrowed us his private island. It has a very beautiful beach front house. It's a very quiet and peaceful place to stay."_

"_I'll never forget this!"_

"_Me neither!!!"_

"_What would you like to do now__?"_

"_Guess what!!! You have just one chance…"_

"_Let me see…"_

She woke up very early with the sun entering one of the balconies of their suite. She sat down in the armchair near one of them and stayed gazing Steve sleeping. He was resting peacefully. She was amazed with his physical form. He was really a handsome man.

When he woke up, she was at the balcony looking to the beach. Her hair was flying with the warm ocean breeze of the morning. He got up of bed very quiet and slowly so that she did not realize his presence. He approached her and kissed her neck.

"_Oh!!! You startled me!!!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist your beauty Sweetheart!!! Where were you?"_

"_I was just thinking about my life."_

He embraced her…

"_Thinking about what?"_

"_H__ow my life was blessed by wonderful things: I had wonderful loving parents. __I have your mum and dad who always treated me as a daughter. __I have wonderful friends. I experienced a very successful career. I had a second chance in life when I survived from death. And I have the most precious gift someone can have: __**YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE!!!**__" _

"_And I am blessed too because God gave __me the chance to be loved by you twice…"_

"_Game point!!!"_

They started kissing and went to bed again… Some time later, Steve was gazing at her and said…

"_What do you think of going to the beach__ Sweetheart?"_

"_It's a great idea!!! The sun is shining and __the sea is inviting us…"_

"_But first of all I need some food… I need some energy… You left me exhausted!!!"_

She shot a pillow at him… and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He followed her…

They went to have their breakfast on an open-air restaurant at the hotel. They spent the rest of the day at the beach swimming, having sun and resting a little.

When they returned to their suite, there was an envelope on the bed. Inside it there were two tickets to visit USS Arizona Memorial in Pearl Harbor, two tickets to the Polynesian Cultural Center at the northeast of the island, a reservation at La Mer Restaurant, rented car keys and a small note…

_Dear Steve and Jaime…_

_Here we are again!!!_

_We know that you are recovering the wasted time… but you don't have to stay all the time in bed…not in this beautiful place!!!_

_Because of this we planned some extra activities for you…_

_We hope you like them…_

_Bye…_

"_They knew us very well, huh?"_

"_They sure do…"_

"_Well… we have a very special dinner tonight and we need to be gorgeous… so I'll take a shower and wash my hair… __**ALONE**__…Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, I understand… I'll be watching TV…"_

"_Good boy!!!"_

When she went out of the bathroom she was wearing a beautiful red dress and a scarf over her shoulders. Her hair was beautiful as always. She was using Steve's favorite perfume. He lost his breath…

"_It's your turn Honey."_

"_You're gorgeous!!! I love you!!!"_

"_I love you too…but we don't have time for this now…Go to the shower!!!"_

"_OK…__I am going…"_

She was at the balcony looking the sun going down in the horizon when he got ready for the dinner.

"_Wow!!! You're very handsome!!!"_

"_Thanks Sweetheart!!!"_

"_I can't resist your charm__ and your blue eyes!!!"_

"_Let's go before I give up."_

The restaurant was beautiful and the dinner was amazing. After dinner they decided to have a walk on the beach. The sky was clear, the moon was full and the sea breeze was warm.

"_Isn't it wonderful__?"_

"_What is wonderful Sweetheart?"_

"_Everything is wonderful… This place, this night, the dinner and especially __**US**__…I'm so happy and so in love with you!!!"_

"_I can't tell you how much I love you… because it's impossible!!! You're the owner of my heart and my soul!!!"_

"_Let's go back to the hotel!!!"_

Before going to walk on the beach, he ordered a bottle of champagne to be delivered at their suite. When they arrived there the champagne was chilling. He opened the bottle and they shared a toast and then a long loving kiss.

They woke up early the next morning. They went to take a bath together. She ordered in-room breakfast for them. After breakfast they asked for a map of the island at the concierge. They chose the scenic road to the north shore. They stopped in some beaches before arriving at the Polynesian Cultural Center. There they watched the afternoon show called _The Pageant of the Long Canoes_ and after there was a _Luau_.

They arrived at the hotel late that night and very tired. So they went to sleep. They woke up the next morning, had breakfast, made the check-out and before going to the airport they went to visit the USS Arizona Memorial.

When they arrived at Kauai they rented a car at the airport because the hotel was about 30 minutes far from it and they would need a car to visit the island's tourist spots. They would be guests at the Hyatt Regency Kauai Resort & Spa at Poipu Beach. Their suite was very beautiful with ocean view. The room was full of flowers, there was champagne and fruits too… and an envelope like the others they received.

_Hi there!!!_

_Did you like your suite__?_

_Th__is island has a lot of romantic places to visit. Check the brochure inside the envelope…_

_Enjoy the place, __you are in one of the most beautiful beaches in the world… so don't be inside your room for a long time…_

_**DO YOU UNDERSTAND**__**?**_

_Oscar, Rudy and Louise, Russ and Callahan_

They checked inside the envelope. There was a brochure with some highlighted places to visit, 2 reservations at the Dondero's Restaurant for dinner on the next night, 2 couple treatments at the hotel Spa and a rent receipt for a sailboat to sail around the island.

"_They're very smart, aren't they__?"_

"_They sure are and they knew us very well…"_

"_What do you like to do now Sweetheart?"_

"_I would love to walk on the beach and wait for the Moon…"_

"_Great idea!!! Let's go!!!"_

They walked about half mile and then sat down on the sand to wait for the Moon. He embraced her and it was impossible for her not to melt into his arms. He brushed the hair from her face and then kissed her softly.

"_How could I live without you all these years?"_

"_You once said to me that you didn't know how it was __like to be in love with me, do you remember?"_

"_Yes, I do…"_

"_That's why you didn't realize that you couldn't live without me… because you didn't remember all my charm…"_

"_You're very funny and I love you so much because of this!!!"_

"_Let's return to our room?"_

"_Yes… I'd love to!!!"_

They woke up late the next morning and decided to go to the beach and seize the beautiful sunny day.

That night they had an elegant dinner at the restaurant of the hotel. The next two days they visited some places in the island: Hanalei Bay, Princeville, Wailua River State Park, Waimea Canyon, Spouting Horn and made the Kalalau trail at Na Pali Coast State Park. On the last day they took the sailboat and went to see the Na Pali Coast from the sea.

Steve's friend sent a helicopter to the hotel to carry them to his island. They were very excited with it.

The island was wonderful and very peaceful. The house was fantastic with a huge window in front and a deck. The employees were natives and they were very nice. When they entered the house they saw that the fridge was full with delicious things. There wine celler was full too. The house was very cozy decorated with Hawaiian arts and crafts. It was a very comfortable place to stay.

"_We have __two whole weeks in this paradise just for us…"_

"_Yes, we have… we're __**just the two of us **__now!!!"_

"_What do you suggest for these two weeks Sweetheart?"_

"_Do I have to say__?"_

"_No, you don't…"_

They melted into each other's arms…

"_Honey, do you remember that day when we dismounted Fortress?"_

"_Of course I do… How could I forget that?"_

"_And that candlelit dinner was unforgettable."_

"_Unforgettable for me was what you prepared for me after the dinner…"_

"_I just prepared something special for you… because you deserved something special after all those years you've been waiting for me."_

"_But you surprised me…"_

"_I know that… and I had the help of your mum…"_

"_Really, you never told me…"_

"_When I decided to carry you for my old house I had to ask for her help… There were so many things to be done and it would be impossible for me to prepare…"_

"_I'm amazed!!!"_

"_So I called Helen and told her what I was planning and asked for her help. She was so happy for us!!!"_

"_Did she know about your memory?"_

"_Of course she knew. The first one was Callahan and the second one was her. How could I hide that from her?"_

"_Why she didn't tell me about it?"_

"_Because I made her swear not to tell you because I was so confused and I needed to have time to think about it."_

"_And during the dinner you made me drink more wine than the allowed to drive."_

"_I did that because I wanted to drive you to Ojai."_

"_When I went to my car I was __a little dizzy and slept quickly."_

"_This gave me time to drive until Ojai and for you to __get sober again."_

"_When I woke up and realized that we were in Ojai near my parents' house I began to understand that you were planning something."_

"_I was a little scared and trembling."_

"_When you stopped in front of your house and told me to wait five minutes to enter I was certain that you had prepared something special for us. When I entered and saw you on the top of the stairs wearing that beautiful nightgown, with two glasses of champagne in your hands and your gorgeous smile on your mouth I thought I was dreaming and pinched my arm to be certain that I was awake."_

"_I pinched my arm too!!!"_

"_And when you asked me to show you how it was like to be loved by you I began to tremble too."_

"_You showed me very well…"_

"_It was like a dream for me because I had already lost the hope to recover you…"_

"_It was for me too!!! I'll never forget that night."_

"_Neither do I!!!"_

They stayed there embraced looking the sun going down in the horizon. They passed the next days enjoying the island beauties and themselves.

Jaime became friend of one of the girls who were working in the house. Her name was Nani. She was very kind and sweet. One day Jaime was sitting on the deck in front of the house watching Steve swimming when she came to talk with her.

"_Love is one of the most beautiful feeling__s a human being could have, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it sure is."_

"_And do you love him with all your heart and soul, don't you?"_

"_I sure do."_

"_Can I ask you something Jaime?"_

"_Of course you can. Go on…"_

"_What do you think of having a Hawaiian wedding ceremony?_"

"_It sounds wonderful!!!"_

"_We would be honored to make one for you."_

"_It'll be a pleasure for us and we'll be honored too!!!"_

That night during dinner she told Steve about Nani's proposal.

"_What do you think about having a Hawaiian wedding ceremony?"_

"_It's a wonderful idea! Why?"_

"_Because Nani came to me this afternoon and proposed this to me. She said that it would be a pleasure for them to make a ceremony for us."_

"_When it would be__?"_

"_Tomorrow evening."_

"_It sounds very romantic to me!!!"_

"_And they'll __build a tent on the beach for us… and Nani swore to me that we'll have privacy there…"_

"_It really sounds romantic… I loved this idea!!! Make love with you under the stars with the Moon watching us…" _

The next evening was warm, the sky was very clear and the Moon was full… a perfect scenario for a wedding. Steve was wearing white shirt and pants with a red sash on his waist and a lei made from ilima (a flower with very thin yellow-orange petals). Jaime was wearing a beautiful white sarong, a garland of flowers on her hair and a lei on her neck both made from pikake (white jasmine). At the start of the ceremony as an early Hawaiian tradition a man blew into a conch shell three times to signify the Lord's divine presence. After the ceremony there was a luau with traditional Hawaiian food and music. They taught Steve and Jaime how to dance the Hula. At the end of the party the natives conducted them to the tent and left them alone for the rest of the night. They woke up with the sun and with the sounds of the sea…

"_Good morning __gorgeous!!!"_

"_Good morning charming man!!!"_

"_Have I told you how much I love you?"_

"_Not today!!!"_

"_**I LOVE YOU!!!"**_

"_Di__d you realize that we have less than a week here?"_

"_Yes, I did and I'm already missing this place…"_

Two days later, they were walking on the beach. Steve was very quiet and pensive.

"_Jaime I was remembering something… another one of our __**GREAT**__ moments…"_

"_You're very funny… Which moment are you talking about?"_

"_When you asked me to marry you…"_

"_Really? I did that because I was __**TIRED**__ to wait for you to ask me…"_

"_Now you were funny…"_

"_Had you thought I would not go to accept it?"_

"_I was sure of which would be your answer."_

"_And do you remember that because of Oscar__'s arrangements we missed the flight back to Washington?"_

"_Oh yes I do!!!"_

"_He's a smart wise man… And he sent us a delicious breakfast with a congratulations card…"_

"_It really was one of our great moments as you said…"_

The day to go home arrived and they waited for the helicopter to return to Kauai.

"_Honey, it'__s time to go…"_

"_Yes, I know… I'll never forget these days we were here alone… __**JUST THE TWO OF US!!!**__"_

"_Me neither… __**Let's go home!!!**__"_

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
